Lost Soul
by supermangageek23
Summary: Both Kagome and Sesshomaru have lost loved ones in the pastt and both have turned away from finding another love but destiny has other things in mind.
1. Meet Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Lost Soul Mates**

_It is said that if two people are truly destined to be together they will find each other in each life, even in the worst situations the true love of the destined will make it._

Sesshomaru Taisho was and is a very successful man. He rules the business world, he inherited the business when his father died from a heart attack. He married to Kagura Sasaki and together they had one daughter named Rin.

He had money,fame,and a small happy family all by the age of 25 and his wife just a bit younger than at the age of 23.

He had. Sesshomaru Taisho lost his wife Kagura Taisho in a freak accident.

Mr. Taisho and his wife were out doing a business agreement when a man came in yelling that he had been wronged and that he would fix things. Soon the man starting to becoming incoherent and pulled out a gun. Sesshomaru was standing a mere five feet from his wife when the the gunman started shooting. Sesshomaru dove for his wife trying to protect her, he was shot in his left arm but even as he tried his best one of the bullets hit his wife in the chest hitting a one her heart artery's.

The day he lost his wife was also the day the people say he lost how to love. Of course he loved his daughter but unlike before he started putting distance between him and his little girl. He became stoned faced and stoic showing little emotion. He became even fiercer and more strict in the workplace. Overall he was somewhat hollow inside and missing a piece of his heart.

Kagome Higurashi was and is a priestess at her family temple. It had been in the family for generations to be shirne maidens, priest, and priestess. She was the middle child of three. Her older sister Kikyo and her younger brother Souta. There parents died in a car accident and the three kids lived with there grandfather.

Kikyo mainly took care of things at the house and wasn't interested in following after her ancestors to become a priestess. Kagome on the other hand was very thrilled to follow after her family to become a priestess. Souta being the youngest wasn't quite sure how he felt about things just yet.

They lived somewhat normally and happily, that is until Kikyo started hanging out with a male named InuYasha, he was brash and rude and had a filthy mouth. Kikyo was in love with him, Kagome disapproved strongly and had a distinct feeling that if she stayed with him something bad would happen to her. Kikyo didn't listen to Kagome or her other family members or friends who tried to warn her. Eventually Kikyo ran away one night with InuYasha.

Since Kikyo was over eighteen her family couldn't make a police report not saying they didn't try to. Kagome was left at sixteen to take care of her elderly grandfather and younger brother.

Kagome didn't give up instead she had more umph than before. She worked her butt off going too. She got a part time job, even though the temple was open most of the time they didn't get many visitors or sale many holy items. She still attended school and made sure her brother did as well , and she even squeezed in time to studying up on becoming a priestess. Even though she wanted to follow into her family's footsteps she also knew that it's a job that doesn't really pay so she also got interested the medical profession.

At age seventeen Kagome's sister Kikyo came back into there lives. Kikyo married InuYasha and was pregnant but they needed a place to stay because InuYasha spent up all there money.

So then Kagome was not only taking care of her little brother and grandfather but now her pregnant sister and rude husband. The fact that InuYasha and Kagome fought almost everyday didn't help.

He was always putting Kagome down and Kagome was always telling to help around the house or get a job. When Kikyo intervened in there fights it usually made things worse especially since she would side with her husband.

At age eighteen Kagome graduated form high school and had a scholarship to college to be a nurse for kids. Around the same time Kikyo finally had her baby, they named him Shippo.

Kikyo and InuYasha loved there son but they missed going out and partying and going crazy so most of the time Shippo would be in the care of Kagome.

Kagome juggled everything trying not to break her best friends helping along the way.

Then one night Inuyasha and Kikyo were coming home from a party when they had an accident, apparently InuYasha was intoxicated behind the wheel. And in that same time period Kagome's old grandfather passed away.  
>Kagome and Souta were in mourning of there older sister and there grandfather. For Kagome things started to hit rock bottom. She was now 20 and the legal guardian of two kids plus she was going to school plus she was working to support them and she had no idea what to do next with her life.<p>

At this part of her life is when her friends really helped her, they took turns babysitting Shippo they helped Souta with his homework and they helped with meals and bills and they were especially there for Kagome when she was in deep despair about her life.

With there help she made it through the rough times. She is now 21 taking care of Shippo who just turned two and her little brother who wasn't so little anymore who was just entering high school.

Although Kagome went through a lot she stayed clear to her path and was sticked to her family. And even though she got through things her she somewhat neglected herself. She didn't do anything for herself she poured her heart for others instead. She gave love but in a way she also closed her heart from love and from being loved.

Well fate is going to change that.


	2. Bad News

Lost Soul Mates  
>Bad News<p>

I was preparing dinner for the boys after a long , long day at work. I was putting the plates on the table when I heard Shippo calling for me in his room.  
>" 'Gome! 'Gome! Look ! Look! I made it!" Shippo said as he held his drawing up for me to see.<br>"I see baby, I see. It's very good. Wanna put it on the fridge?"  
>"Yeah! Yeah!" I picked him up, shifting him to my hip and headed back to the kitchen.<br>That's when the doorbell rang, the catalyst to everything.

Standing at my door was a man dressed in a suit with a briefcase in one hand a clipboard in the other.  
>"May I help you?"<br>"Higurashi Kagome?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I was sent by the Taisho family, may I come in? There are some things we need to discuss."  
>"Um… sure come on in." I held the door open allowing him in and stepped back.<br>I led the man to our living room "I'll be right back, I have dinner cooking. Please, sit down."  
>With Shippo still on my hip, I went to the kitchen to save our dinner from burning.<br>" 'Gome, 'Gome, who that man?"  
>"Well, he's here for business." I sat Shippo down at the kitchen table and served him his plate. "Souta! Dinner's ready!" Noise from upstairs let me know he heard me.<br>~ ~

"Who's the pudgy man in the suit on our couch?"  
>"Souta! That isn't nice, and anyway he says here on behalf of the Taisho's."<br>"Taisho?"  
>"Yup. Anyway dinner's ready, make sure Shippo doesn't make too much of a mess. I'll be talking to Mr. Suit."<br>I heard Souta's laughter as I walked back into the living room and sat down across from the man. "So… what's this about? Mr...?"  
>"Call me Jaken. Anyway as I said before, I'm here on behalf of the Taisho's. They have been looking for their son -"<br>"I apologize that there son is missing, but what does that have to do with me?" I said interrupting. Jaken gave me a look before continuing "Why I'm here is because, after some digging we found he got married to your sister Kikyo-"  
>"YOU MEAN INUYASHA!" I said interrupting again. Jaken gave me another look before continuing. "Yes, there looking for their son, InuYasha. We were only able to find out that he got married, and that's why they sent me here to find where they went."<br>"I have no idea how to tell you this... but... Kikyo and InuYasha died in a car crash." I said my voice low, trying to hold back my tears. "They had a son, the little boy I was carrying earlier. He's my nephew."  
>"I see... well this is somewhat shocking but somehow not that much. Tell me did you guys bury him or did you cremate him."<br>I stared at him in shock at how calmy he took it before continuing on.  
>"We buried him, with my family. InuYasha never talked about his past much, he married under our name so when he died we didn't know who we should call, who would want to know."<br>"I see. Hmm, I have to inform the Taisho's. They will probably come to talk to you in person and they will most likely want to see their son's grave."  
>"Of course."<br>"I'll let myself out. Thank you, Ms. Higurashi,"  
>I sat there remembering things I had hoped to forget, and I let a few tears fall before getting up and moving on. I had stuff to do and people who needed me.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My parents had been looking for him for years, ever since he walked out that day with a pack on his back and a bag in his hand.

They finally had got a lead, apparently the boy had went and eloped with some woman named Kikyo Higurashi. They apparently had a kid as well.  
>He had never thought to contact our parents and say, "hey I'm alright", no the idiot left with barely a word and never looked back. There was feeling in my gut though that whatever news Jaken was going to bring wouldn't be good I wish that, for once, I could've been wrong.<p>

Jaken had come back with bad news. InuYasha was in accident with his wife Kikyo, leaving behind their son, Shippo Taisho.  
>Of all things he could've died from, he died in a car crash because he was driving drunk. Driving drunk!<p>

Even though my brother and I had problems in our relationship, I still loved him. He was my brother. I just can't believe he would do something so stupid. I always knew he didn't think things through completely, but come on. Either way, he was gone.

It's still a bit hard to think my brother as gone. I feel bad, but think how much worse my parents feel. They lost their youngest. But at least tomorrow they would get to see their grandson, in fact all of us are going, after we visit we were to be shown his grave.

Why the hell had no one contacted us that he was dead? Why? Did they think we wouldn't care enough to show up? I guess all my questions will be answered by tomorrow.

Hopefully.


End file.
